Shattered life
by Milankovitch0889
Summary: Elle pensait que le cauchemar s'était terminé dix ans auparavant. Elle pensait qu'elle était en sécurité. Il pensait qu'il aurait dû mourir un an auparavant. Il pensait que leurs actions avaient changé les choses. Mais le monde actuel n'est plus sûr pour personnes, le danger peut se présenter à tout moment et il n'y a qu'un seul objectif : SURVIVRE. POST RE6.
1. Prologue

** PROLOGUE :**

Le temps était au beau fixe pour un 10 Septembre, la brise du vent rafraîchissait les gens après une longue période de chaleur. Le soleil entamait enfin sa descente alors qu'une jeune femme déambulait à grandes enjambées dans les rues de Denver. Jetant furtivement des coups d'œil à sa montre, elle resserra son étreinte sur sa mallette et accéléra le pas. N'osant croiser le regard de personne, elle ressentit un soulagement l'envahir alors que la façade de son immeuble apparût dans son champs de vision. Prenant garde en traversant la route, elle chercha machinalement ses clefs dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte qui donnait dans le hall d'entrée. Prenant son courrier sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, elle grimpa les deux étages de son appartement quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte. Jetant sa mallette sur le côté, elle referma les deux verrous et prit appui sur celle-ci. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle. Dix ans que tout était terminé, dix ans qu'elle avait réchappé de ce cauchemar et pourtant, il était toujours là, même si ce n'était qu'une journée par an désormais. Se débarrassant de sa veste, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de prendre un bain, de se détendre. Commençant à se dévêtir, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus rien de cette petite fille apeurée, elle n'était plus cette demoiselle en détresse qui n'avait fait que subir et se raccrocher à un homme pour survivre. S'avançant vers le miroir, elle eût un flash, la faisant reculer. Une image du passé, ses vêtements, cette coupe de cheveux… Fermant les yeux, elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Est-ce que toutes ces années de thérapies n'avaient servi à rien ?

Délicatement, elle rouvrit un œil puis l'autre et souffla lorsqu'elle ne vit que son reflet.

- Idiote… , murmura-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle devait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute. Pourtant, son thérapeute n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier, qu'elle ne pourrait qu'apprendre à vivre avec ça. Et elle pensait avoir réussi à vivre avec ça, elle avait une vie tout à fait honorable. Elle avait terminé ses études, avait un job qu'elle adorait, des amis sur lesquels elle pouvait compter, un appartement spacieux et agréable… Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Elle passait gentiment son tour ! Non, c'était ce souvenir de désespoir et d'incompréhension qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour là, le jour où le cauchemar avait commencé. Le jour où les premières gouttes de sang avaient été versées, les premières d'une longue lignée. Elle se demandait comment elle aurait réagit si un tel évènement lui arrivait aujourd'hui ? A l'époque, elle n'était qu'une adulte tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, encore innocente et avide de découvrir ce que le monde avait à lui offrir. Elle avait des goûts douteux au niveau vestimentaire et même au niveau de ses fréquentations. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était à l'époque et elle n'était pas vraiment sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle était devenue. Détournant les yeux, la jeune femme fît couler l'eau de son bain et sorti le nécessaire pour faire se laver. Elle devait simplement oublier, demain tout irait mieux… Le silence de son appartement fût perturbé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Sortant précipitamment, elle chercha dans sa veste et le sortit, regardant qui pouvait bien être celui qui essayait de la joindre. Elle ne fût même pas surprise en lisant le nom et décrocha.

- Alyssa ?! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Le ton enjoué était forcé et son interlocutrice sembla tout de suite, le remarquer.

- Ash ? Est-ce que je te dérange ?

Haussant un sourcil, Ashley se dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur la grande avenue.

- Non, j'allais juste me faire couler un bain…

Elle n'était pas vraiment apte à discuter mais elle ne pouvait pas envoyer balader son amie. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à redonner sa confiance à quelqu'un.

- Écoutes, je sais quel jour on est et…

Fermant les yeux, Ashley serra les dents. Elle se maudissait d'avoir raconté toute cette histoire à Alyssa. Elle pensait avoir bien fait, à l'époque… Son thérapeute n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle devait reprendre une vie normale, de refaire confiance à des gens. Ashley avait donc décidé de partager ce fardeau avec quelqu'un et Alyssa avait été l'élue. L'amitié entre les deux jeunes femmes n'avait fait que se renforcer suite à ses aveux, chose pour laquelle la jolie blonde lui était infiniment reconnaissante.

- Je vais bien Alyssa, je t'assures…

Elle avait toujours été une piètre menteuse et les années passées n'avaient rien arrangé à ça. Ce n'était que par pur réflexe qu'elle répondait de la sorte.

- Je ne crois pas et je ne pense pas que tu devrais rester seule ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le dixième anniver…

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment fêter ce genre d'évènement Aly !, siffla-t-elle, agacée.

Elle regretta immédiatement son emportement lorsqu'elle entendit le silence au bout du fil.

- Excuses-moi, je suis juste… Un peu sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci avec le boulot et… Ça!

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Ashley soupira et commença à faire les cent pas dans son appartement.

- Je voulais simplement te proposer une soirée entre filles, ce soir, rien que toutes les deux ! J'amène une pizza et un film et toi, tu t'occupes de la boisson et du pop-corn ! Comme à l'université…

La première idée d'Ashley était de refuser. Elle n'était clairement pas dans l'optique de voir quelqu'un, et surtout pas quelqu'un, qui savait. Mais elle savait très bien que les jeux étaient faits.

- De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, hein ?

Même si elles étaient au téléphone, Ashley voyait le grand sourire sur les lèvres de son amie.

- Tu me connais, je viens pour 19h30 ! Tu verras, on va passer une bonne soirée…

Secouant la tête, elle raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur la table basse de son salon. Retournant dans sa salle de bain, elle arrêta l'eau et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il lui restait deux heures trente avant l'arrivée de la jolie brune, deux heures trente pour arriver à se détendre et ne pas plomber l'ambiance de la soirée

Comme à son habitude, Alyssa était en retard. C'était un trait de caractère qu'Ashley n'arrivait pas à comprendre alors qu'elle sortait une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres. Voilà presque dix ans que les deux femmes étaient amies, dix ans d'amitié soudées. Ashley avait rencontré Alyssa lors de son premier jour à l'Université de Denver. Toutes les deux étudiantes en psychologie, elle avait été la première à venir lui parler et depuis ce jour, les deux femmes ne s'étaient plus quittées. Elle était aussi la seule personne à connaître la vérité sur la disparition d'Ashley, sur la véritable identité de ses kidnappeurs. C'était à l'occasion d'une soirée similaire, cinq ans auparavant que la blonde avait raconté à son amie la terrible vérité. Elle avait vu le scepticisme dans les yeux d'Alyssa tout au long de son récit mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Qui pourrait croire à de telles choses ? Aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Depuis la mort du président américaine et l'incident bio-terroriste survenu en Chine, le monde entier était au courant de la menace des virus. Ashley avait été terrifiée par les quelques images qui avaient été montrés au public, les souvenirs d'Espagne remontant à la surface. Mais elle était heureuse de savoir que tout le monde était maintenant au courant du danger qui planait sur eux. Peut-être aurait-elle fait plus attention à l'époque si elle avait été au courant de tout ça ?

- _Sûrement pas…_ » pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle déposait les verres et la bouteille sur la table basse.

Sa mère lui avait envoyé un message pour s'assurer de son état moral. Cette histoire avait eu au moins l'effet bénéfique de rapprocher sa famille et de pousser son père à renoncer à un nouveau mandat. Il avait même décidé de ne pas attendre la fin de son mandat mais Ashley avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie son travail pour elle… Aujourd'hui, ses parents profitaient d'une retraite méritée dans l'état de Floride et Ashley leur rendait visite tous les Noël. Allumant la radio, elle laissa la musique envahir son salon alors qu'elle retournait dans la cuisine pour préparer les pop-corns. Sortant une assiette, elle disposa les pop corns déjà préparés et prêt à faire réchauffer. Il ne manquait plus que son invité et elle pourrait passer une soirée détendue. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Le bain l'avait aidé à se détendre et à lui faire oublier l'espace de quelques minutes ce qui la tracassait. S'installant dans un des fauteuils, elle ferma les yeux tout en fredonnant les paroles de la musique quand elle eût l'impression d'entendre un cri. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se tût mais seule la musique de sa chaîne stéréo se faisait entendre. Haussant les épaules, elle reprit appuie contre le siège de son fauteuil quand de nouveaux cris se firent entendre. Se relevant, les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme éteignit sa sono quand des sons de klaxons se firent entendre au loin. Ashley n'était pas très loin du centre ville et elle ouvrit la porte vitrée pour se mettre sur le balcon. Une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait vers le ciel. Au vu de l'endroit, il devait s'agir de la place de la mairie mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais été très douée pour se repérer.

-_ Encore un accident de voiture, quand est-ce que les gens apprendront à conduire ?_

La jeune femme avait son permis de conduire mais préférait prendre les transports en commun. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle se sentait rassurée parmi une foule de gens… Secouant la tête, elle soupira et rentra dans son appartement. Sortant son téléphone, elle attrapa ses écouteurs et entreprit de s'occuper l'esprit en attendant Alyssa. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder au rythme de la musique et elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

De grands coups à la porte réveillèrent Ashley alors qu'elle était allongée sur son canapé. Émergeant doucement, elle entendit son prénom à plusieurs reprises et la jeune femme se releva en s'étirant.

- J'arrive, une minute !

Baillant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'heure. 22h00 ? Se dirigeant vers sa porte, elle l'ouvrit et se trouva nez à nez avec une Alyssa complètement affolée.

- Enfin, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Ça fait dix minutes que je tambourine à ta porte et tu ne réponds pas au téléphone…

Surprise par l'état de son amie, Ashley referma la porte et fronça les sourcils.

- Je me suis assoupie et tu as vu l'heure ? On avait rendez-vous à 19h30, non ?

Secouant la tête, Ashley retourna dans son salon, son amie sur les talons

- Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ?

Se retournant vers Alyssa, Ashley haussa les épaules et fit un signe de tête pour que la jeune femme s'explique.

- Il y a eu un attentat au centre ville, un camion à exploser…

Ashley s'installa sur son fauteuil avant de répondre.

- Ah ça ? Je sais, j'ai vu l'épais nuage de fumée au loin… C'était donc un camion ! Et donc, c'est pour cette raison que tu es en retard et que tu es dans un tel état ?

Alyssa s'assit à côté d'elle et sembla reprendre sa respiration.

- Tu ne comprends pas, ce camion quand il a explosé, il… Il a libéré quelque chose dans la ville !

Haussant les sourcils, Ashley regarda son amie avec un air incrédule.

- Quelque chose ? C'est-à-dire ?

Alyssa se releva et Ashley la suivit des yeux. Le comportement de la métisse l'inquiétait, elle qui était si calme habituellement.

- Je ne sais pas, ils en ont parlé aux informations !

- Aux informations ?

Prenant la télécommande, Ashley ouvrit la télévision et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une journaliste devant une voiture en feu en train de parler. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça le plus inquiétant… Un bandeau en bas de l'écran incitait les gens à rester chez eux, à ne sortir sous aucun prétexte.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu y étais ?

Alyssa secoua la tête alors qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran.

- Non, j'étais dans le bus quand la nouvelle est passée à la radio … Le conducteur a monté le son et on a appris qu'il y avait eu un accident avec un camion et que tout le monde devait se réfugier chez soit.

Alyssa semblait bouleversée et Ashley se leva et passa un bras autour de son épaule pour réconforter son amie.

- Hey, ça va aller ! C'est juste un accident, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter… C'est simplement une mesure de prévention si tu veux mon avis…

Alyssa se dégagea et la regarda avec un air qui terrifia Ashley.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Sur le chemin pour venir ici, j'ai vu des gens… Ils se jetaient sur les passants, c'était horrible !

Ashley ne comprenait rien à toute cette histoire.

- Les gens ont parfois des réactions étranges lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans une situation d'urgence…

Alyssa secoua la tête et la jolie blonde remarqua une larme couler sur la joue de son amie.

- Arrêtes, ça n'a rien à voir… J'ai vu un homme, il était en train… Il était en train de manger une jeune femme !

Ashley eût l'impression que le temps s'arrêta à la fin de la phrase d'Alyssa. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que venait de dire son amie et elle tendit les mains vers elle.

- Tu as sûrement imaginé tout ça…

Alyssa recula et la fusilla du regard.

- Tu crois que j'ai inventé tout ça ? Mais regardes cette putain de télévision Ash ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Suivant le doigt de la jeune femme, son regard se reposa sur l'écran juste à temps pour voir le regard horrifié de la journaliste alors qu'elle venait de se faire attraper par un homme. La caméra tomba à la renverse dans la seconde qui suit et l'image disparût… Le cœur battant, Ashley sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle se précipita vers son balcon. Ouvrant la porte, elle se pétrifia devant le spectacle qu'il lui était offert. La ville était en feu, de la fumée s'échappait et des cris semblaient raisonner de toute part. Les yeux écarquillés, Ashley passa une main devant sa bouche pour éviter de hurler.

- Tu vois, je n'ai rien inventé…

Tournant les yeux vers Alyssa, les deux jeunes femmes observèrent de nouveau la ville. Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

**A/N : Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Resident Evil. J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'on ne puisse pas suivre l'évolution de certains personnages secondaires au fil des années alors j'ai eu l'idée de créer cette histoire avec Ashley en personnage principal. Qu'a pu devenir cette étudiante à la voix criarde et qui nous a donné tant de fil à retordes dans RE4 ? Voilà ma réponse à cette question... Il y aura bien sûr l'apparition d'autres personnages !**

** Étant étudiant, je ne pourrais pas mettre à jour régulièrement mais j'essayerais d'être le plus rigoureux possible. J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles puissent me permettre de m'améliorer. L'histoire peut être considérée comme étant AU, vu l'apparition d'un personnage censé être décédé. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

MILANKOVITCH0889


	2. Back to work

**CHAPITRE 1 : Back to work !**

L'agitation était à son comble dans la base, les gens courraient dans les couloirs, tout le monde était aux aguets et lui, il restait là planter devant ce miroir un air de dégoût sur le visage. Jamais il ne se ferait à ses cicatrices et ce n'était pas le pire… Claquant la porte de son casier, il soupira tout en enfila ses bottes. Un mois, un mois qu'il était de retour au B.S.A.A, qu'il avait enfin l'impression de reprendre sa vie en main mais quelle vie avait-il désormais ? Pouvait-il se considérer comme un être humain alors qu'il était infirme ? Il ne savait même pas par quel miracle le B.S.A.A lui avait redonné une chance alors qu'ils venaient de sortir de l'hôpital, sa survie tenait déjà du miracle !

- Piers, dépêches toi ! On a rendez-vous dans la salle de débrief pour un rapide topo, je pars devant…

Regardant un de ses nouveaux partenaires, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à son ancienne équipe, celle qui avait été décimée en Edonie. Ça avait été un coup dur mais à l'époque, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce n'était que le vent qui annonçait la tempête. N'arrivant pas à faire ses lacets, il soupira et frappa de rage son casier. Il ne supportait pas de se sentir aussi impuissant, aussi faible… Il savait qu'il devrait remercier Dieu pour être encore en vie, de lui avoir permis de réchapper à ce sort terrible dans cette base mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le prix qu'il en avait payé. Piers était méconnaissable lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé, sur la plage vingt quatre heures après la destruction de la base sous-marine. Jamais personne n'a compris comment il avait réussi à sortir de cet endroit, lui compris. Ses derniers souvenirs, c'était d'avoir regardé la capsule emportée Chris au loin et d'avoir eu le sentiment d'avoir accompli son travail. Après, c'était le trou noir. D'après son commandant, le B.S.A.A avait reçu un message anonyme donnant sa localisation et ils l'avaient retrouvé avec une mallette contenant, une seringue et un antidote. Devant l'urgence de son état, ils n'avaient pas fait analysé l'antidote et lui avait immédiatement injecté. Piers n'en avait pas été sorti d'affaire pour autant, et avait passé plus de deux mois dans le coma. Il avait subi de multiples opérations pour son bras droit et une partie de son visage. Si les médecins du B.S.A.A avaient réussi à sauver son œil, il n'en avait pas été de même pour son bras. Amputé, il avait été remplacé par une prothèse. A son réveil, Piers avait paniqué en voyant qu'il lui manquait un membre. Complètement désorienté, il ne se rappelait de rien, tout évènement antérieur à l'Edonie lui était inconnu. Ce n'est qu'après une longue convalescence et de longues discussions avec Chris et un thérapeute que sa mémoire se remit à fonctionner convenablement. Il se rappelait s'être injecté le virus pour sauver son capitaine, leur fuite vers les capsules, son sacrifice, la douleur de la transformation… Entre temps, des chercheurs avaient crée une prothèse biotique pour son bras, un modèle révolutionnaire et qui était encore un prototype. Si au début, Piers avait refusé, ne supportant pas d'avoir quelque chose à la place de son bras manquant, le fait qu'on lui redonne une chance au B.S.A.A à cette condition, changea la donne. Il avait la prothèse depuis trois mois et si au début, l'adaptation avait été difficile, il avait été soulagé de constater qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa vision et de ses habilités au sniper. Son bras et son œil ne seraient pas un handicap et c'est les bras ouverts que l'organisation anti-bioterrorisme l'avait accueillit de nouveau. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place, malgré tous les efforts de Chris et de ses supérieurs. On lui avait proposé d'être à la tête de sa propre équipe mais il avait refusé. Comment pouvait-il diriger des hommes, alors qu'il avait dû mal à enfiler ses bottes ? Si sa prothèse ne le gênait pas lorsqu'il tirait, les gestes du quotidien se révélaient être difficiles. Droitier de naissance, il avait appris à utiliser sa main gauche lors de sa rééducation.

Soupirant, il reprit sa botte en main et l'enfila. Une fois prêt, il quitta les vestiaires et longea les couloirs en direction de la salle de debriefing. Il entendait déjà des bruits de couloirs sur l'état de la situation et ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Frappant à la porte de la salle, il entra et vit dix paires d'yeux se poser sur lui.

- Entres Piers, on n'attendait plus que toi…

Chris était debout, devant un énorme écran. Hochant de la tête, Piers se posa sur le premier siège libre et attendit que son commandant ne commence le topo.

- Bon, comme vous le savez tous, un accident est survenu dans la ville de Denver, dans le Colorado ! Un camion contenant très certainement des caisses de virus C à exploser en plein centre-ville, il y a deux heures ! Une équipe est déjà sur place mais étant donné ce qui s'est passé en Chine, l'année passée, le directeur préfère envoyer une autre équipe !

La nouvelle ne surprit pas vraiment Piers mais il sentit son estomac se nouer. Était-il prêt à reprendre du service aussi vite ? Il savait que cette situation finirait par arriver mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les choses dégénèreraient aussi rapidement. Il n'était revenu que depuis un mois, il venait tout juste de se faire accepter par les autres membres de l'équipe Alpha et déjà, il allait se retrouver sur le champ de bataille…

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, la situation est sûrement critique ! Denver compte plus de 600 000 habitants, certainement plus quand on compte les gens qui vivent à l'extérieur ! On peut déjà considérer qu'au moins 100 000 personnes sont infectées, peut-être plus selon la quantité que contenait le camion… Il faut agir vite !

Piers se mordit la lèvre alors que des clichés défilaient sur l'écran. C'était des photos prises par l'équipe bêta déjà sur place. L'endroit était en feu, digne d'un film apocalyptique, digne de la Chine ou de l'Edonie.

- Notre objectif est simple, nous devons mettre en sécurité la population et essayer d'enrayer le virus ! N'oubliez surtout pas qu'une simple morsure vous contamine automatiquement…

Chris semblait aussi nerveux que lui et ça rassurait Piers. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à son plus grand agacement. Leur relation s'était renforcée suite à l'explosion de la base. Chris, reconnaissant, avait accompagné Piers durant toute sa rééducation et l'avait aidé à chaque étape de celle-ci. Il n'était plus simplement son commandant mais un frère… Une relation qui provoquait quelques désagréments dans l'équipe. Piers savait que les autres membres n'appréciaient pas les faveurs que lui octroyaient Chris et c'était sur lui que retombait les conséquences. Lui qui avait l'habitude de s'intégrer facilement, avait mis plus de deux mois à ressentir du soutien de la part de ses coéquipiers lors des simulations de situations ou durant les entraînements. Et encore, Piers sentait que ce nouvel équilibre était fragile et pouvait être rompu à tout moment.

- Mais comment sait-on si l'air n'est pas encore contaminé ?, demanda Spencer, un de ses camarades.

C'était sûrement celui avec qui les relations avec Piers étaient les plus difficiles. Bras droit de Chris, avant son retour, il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Piers lui prenne sa place. Ils avaient failli en arriver aux mains lorsque le jeune Nivans l'avait entendu murmurer qu'il ne serait jamais sous les ordres d'un infirme. Depuis, leurs relations s'étaient améliorées. Ils se toléraient mais Piers ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire confiance quand il s'agissait de sa survie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! D'après nos chercheurs, le virus se dissipe au bout de deux heures et l'explosion a eu lieu il y a quatre heures ! D'autres questions ?

Un silence s'installa, chaque membre de l'équipe semblant être perdu dans leur pensée.

- Très bien, départ dans dix minutes ! Rendez-vous sur la piste d'atterrissage…

D'un même geste, ses neuf camarades se levèrent et sortir tout en discutant. Certains étaient excités, d'autres anxieux à l'idée de ce qui les attendait. Pour la plupart, ce serait leur première intervention sur le terrain. Piers se rappelait encore de la sienne, une véritable catastrophe, quoiqu'en dise Chris. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hey ! Tout va bien ? Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas… Enfin, je comprendrais !

Levant les yeux vers lui, il se releva d'un bond et secoua la tête.

- Je ne vais certainement pas rester là les bras croisés alors que mon équipe risque leur vie ! Je viens avec vous…

Déterminé, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le visage de son capitaine. Ce dernier semblait soucieux et Piers leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vais bien, je vous dis ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver le champ de bataille aussi vite mais je suis prêt !

Ses paroles semblèrent réconforter Chris qui lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Piers !

Le regardant sortir de la salle, Piers prit une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau faire le fier pour sauver les apparences, il était en réalité mort de trouilles à l'idée de faire face à ça. Qu'allaient-ils trouvé là bas ? Il savait les horreurs que pouvaient provoquer le virus C. Déglutissant, il passa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses doutes prendre le dessus, sinon ça lui coûterait cher sur le terrain. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser son passé lui pourrir la vie, Piers quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé en direction de la piste d'atterrissage

Regardant une dernière fois son fusil, il sourit amèrement en le regardant. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait sur lui lorsqu'on l'avait récupéré sur cette plage. Ce fusil et la mallette qui lui avait sauvé la vie... Il pensait souvent à la personne qui l'avait sauvé, à qui elle était, comment elle avait trouvé l'antidote au virus C ? Lors de son hospitalisation, des chercheurs avaient prélevé de son sang pour pouvoir permettre de retrouver l'antidote et de le créer en masse en cas de nouvel incident. Aux dernières nouvelles, il serait prêt mais pas en stock suffisant. Soupirant, il sentit une main sur son épaule et offrit ce qui ressemblait à un sourire à son capitaine. Ce dernier semblait impassible, toute trace d'anxiété avait disparu et seule la détermination se lisait dans son regard.

- Prêt ?

Las de cette question, Piers se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête et suivi son capitaine jusqu'à bord de l'avion. S'installant sur un des sièges, il s'attacha alors que Chris rappelait à toute l'équipe les consignes. La tête ailleurs, Piers repensait à cette même scène deux ans auparavant. Quand ils étaient partis pour l'Edonie. Tout le monde riait, sûr que tout se passerait bien malgré le danger qui les guettait à l'époque. Là, tout le monde était sur ses gardes, écoutant attentivement les mots de leur chef. Ce dernier finit par s'installer à sa place et à peine eût-il le temps de boucler sa ceinture que l'avion démarra. Fermant les yeux au moment du décollage, il sentit son voisin de droite se tendre. Jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il se mit à sourire en observant son expression.

- Peur en avion ?

Son voisin tourna la tête vers lui, grimaçant.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise lors du décollage et l'atterrissage ! On a failli me refuser l'accès au B.S.A.A à cause de ça, heureusement que j'ai d'autres talents !

Peter Caldwell était une excellente recrue aux yeux de Piers, c'était aussi le membre de la nouvelle équipe dont il se sentait le plus proche.

- Tu vas pouvoir les mettre à l'épreuve pour la première fois, tu verras, tout se passera bien !

Lui offrant un sourire réconfortant, il avait dit cette phrase pour le réconforter mais en réalité, elle était destinée à lui-même. Même s'il ne montrait rien, il était tétanisé à l'idée de devoir de nouveau faire face à ces créatures.

- _C'était une erreur de revenir…_ pensa-t-il.

- Avec toi et le capitaine, je suis certain que tout se passera très bien !

Piers admirait la confiance que lui donnait Peter mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi sûr que lui lorsqu'il se regardait le matin dans le miroir. Ses cicatrices sur le visage étaient un rappel constant de ce qu'il avait traversé et il savait que toute tentative d'avoir une vie normale était à proscrire.

Trois heures plus tard, soit cinq heures après le début de l'attaque, ils arrivèrent à destination. L'avion se posa sur une piste d'atterrissage de la base de Denver et les onze membres de l'équipe Alpha sortirent un à un de l'habitacle. De la fumée s'échappait au loin alors que Piers ajustait son sniper sur son épaule gauche. Chris parlait avec un des militaires, un peu plus loin. L'odeur était déjà nauséabonde et Piers n'osait pas imaginer ce qui les attendait là bas. Chris ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

- Bon aux dernière nouvelles, l'équipe bêta a déjà fait le ménage mais la quantité de virus C dégagé dans l'air serait beaucoup plus important que prévu, ce qui sous entend qu'on doit revoir notre nombre de victimes potentielles à la hausse. Tenez-vous sur vos gardes et tout devrait bien se passer.

Toute l'équipe approuva d'un signe de tête et montèrent dans un hélicoptère. Ils avaient encore du chemin à faire avant de se retrouver plonger dans l'enfer. Le trajet fût rapide et silencieux, Piers observait la ville avec insistance alors que celle-ci se rapprochait. Des cris continuaient de retentir signe qu'il y avait des survivants.

- _Mais pour combien de temps ?_ se dit Piers alors que la désolation se dévoilait à ses yeux.

Il n'était jamais venu à Denver mais il était certain que la ville ne ressemblerait plus jamais à ce qu'elle était. Descendant un à un, chacun se mit en position et l'équipe se découpa en deux pour couvrir un plus large terrain. La logique aurait voulu que Piers prenne le commandement de l'autre équipe mais Chris décida d'y envoyer Spencer. Le jeune sniper ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou soulagé par cette décision. S'il voulait traverser cet enfer, il voulait que ça soit avec Chris, ce dernier le comprenait. Regardant ses compagnons se disperser, Piers suivit la marche de son capitaine. Son sniper à la main, il observait chaque recoin alors qu'un long silence semblait s'être abattu sur la ville. Un silence inquiétant… Surveillant leurs arrières, il avait l'impression de revoir la Chine, de revoir ses gens leur foncer dessus pour tenter de les tuer. C'était un évènement qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, personne ne pouvait sortir d'un évènement pareil indemne. C'est alors que le premier coup de feu retentit, venant de la rue adjacente. Puis un autre et un autre… Regardant Chris, il vit la tension dans son regard alors qu'il observait l'endroit d'où provenaient les tirs. Il sentait son envie d'aller les rejoindre mais ils avaient une marche à suivre et ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que tout le monde s'en sorte en un seul morceau. Reprenant sa marche en avant, ils arrivèrent à un carrefour. Les voitures étaient abandonnées en plein milieu de la chaussée, obligeant l'équipe à les escalader pour continuer leur chemin. Bientôt deux cent mètres de parcourues et pas le moindre signe de survivants ou de morts vivants. L'équipe bêta avait peut-être nettoyé le coin mais il devrait y avoir des corps alors… C'est alors qu'un de ses coéquipiers alerta tout le monde.

- Les gars, à votre gauche, je crois que les ennuis commencent !

Pivotant dans la direction donnée, il se figea devant le nombre de zombies leur faisant face. Ils étaient agglutinés contre les vitres d'un magasin, signe qu'il devait y avoir des survivants à l'intérieur. Déglutissant, Piers leva son sniper et attendit le top départ de Chris. Toute l'équipe était en formation lorsqu'un des zombies se retourna et se dirigea vers eux. Et comme un essaim d'abeilles, toute la horde se retourna.

- Feu à volonté et surtout, visez la tête !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Piers pour appuyer sur la gâchette, dégommant son premier zombie de la nuit et certainement pas le dernier…

* * *

**A/N : Des reviews, please ? Je sais que ça prend parfois du temps mais ça donne du baume au cœur de l'auteur et lui donne de l'inspiration. Comme vous l'avez constaté, Piers est en vie, contrairement au jeu ( :/ ) , je ne me voyais pas le laisser mourir dans cette base sous marine surtout après son sacrifice ! En espérant que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre**

** MILANKOVITCH0889**


	3. Leah

** Chapitre 2 : Leah**

Ashley se tendit lorsque des coups de feu se firent entendre au loin. Alyssa se leva et alla voir à la fenêtre mais l'obscurité rendait difficile toute tentative de voir quelque chose. Voilà plus de deux heures qu'Ashley était au courant et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle venait de replonger dans un nouvel enfer, dix ans après avoir découvert ce que le monde pouvait réserver de mauvais. Là, il ne s'agissait pas de Saddler et sa folie dominatrice mais certainement d'un attentat orchestré par une autre multinationale. Neo Umbrella avait été complètement dissoute, un an auparavant quand le monde entier avait été mise au courant sur ses activités illégales mais tout le monde savait qu'une autre entreprise du même genre finirait par naître. Mais c'était le cadet de leurs soucis alors qu'Alyssa se rassit à côté d'elle. La télévision avait cessé de fonctionner il y a une heure, signe d'un relais télévisuel avait dû être détruit, ce qui n'étonnaient guère les deux jeunes femmes. C'était le chaos dehors et elles avaient déjà pu apercevoir des zombies traîner dans leur quartier. La ville avait beau être grande, ces monstres se reproduisaient plus vite que des poux et Ashley n'osait pas imaginer le monde de ces monstres qui devaient grouiller en centre-ville. Le camion avait explosé en pleine sortie des bureaux, l'heure idéale pour faire un maximum de dégât. C'était la première fois que les USA étaient attaqués, tout du moins dans une ville à cette échelle. Ashley se demandait ce qu'allait décider le Président. Étant la fille d'un de ses prédécesseurs, et au vu de ce qu'était devenue la petite ville de Tall Oaks, elle avait peur de l'avenir de cette ville. Ce qui signifiait qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas intérêt à rester ici. Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie, celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal d'utiliser son téléphone portable

- Tu devrais arrêter, tu uses de la batterie pour rien…

Lançant son téléphone sur la table, Alyssa se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Ashley aurait aimé trouver les mots pour réconforter son amie mais elle était aussi inquiète qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il y avait dehors, elle avait vu des choses qu'elle ne souhaitait à personnes de voir… Même après dix ans, elle faisait encore des cauchemars sur sa mésaventure espagnole. Heureusement pour elle, ceux-ci avaient diminué au fil du temps. Les séances chez le thérapeute l'avaient beaucoup aidée.

- Comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

Croisant le regard d'Alyssa, Ashley ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle être honnête et lui avouer qu'elle était terrifiée ? Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à paniquer et redevenir celle qu'elle avait fait disparaître. Cette Ashley qui avait été un poids mort durant son escapade en Espagne… Non, elle se devait d'être forte comme Leon l'avait été. Il s'était montré si brave à l'époque et elle avait été si puérile lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Fermant les yeux, elle sentait toujours le regard d'Alyssa sur elle.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, j'essaye de me dire que tout va aller pour le mieux ! On ne doit pas paniquer ! Si j'ai appris quelque chose de mon enlèvement, c'est qu'on doit rester calme alors j'essaye.

Elle était certainement la dernière à pouvoir donner ce genre de conseils mais Alyssa sembla se satisfaire de ses paroles. Ashley soupira, et commença à jouer avec son bracelet. Les coups de feux semblaient s'être arrêtés et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non .

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ?

Une nouvelle fois Alyssa l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. La jeune femme semblait anxieuse, au bord de craquer. Elle le voyait à ses yeux et elle avait l'impression de se revoir. Détournant les yeux, elle n'avait rien à proposer, elle était aussi démunie que son amie.

- On ne peut rien faire… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà réchappé à quelque chose de similaire que je sais comment agir ! Si on ne m'avait pas aidé, je serais morte là haut !

C'était difficile à admettre pour son égo mais c'était la pure vérité. Elle serait morte en Espagne ou pire, elle aurait causé la perte de tout un pays en revenant infestée par ce parasite Las Plagas… Se rongeant les ongles, elle se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit, n'importe quoi. Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, elle avait faim. Cherchant dans un placard, elle attrapa un paquet de bonbon et revînt dans le salon. Restant debout, elle tendit le paquet à Alyssa qui refusa, prétextant ne rien pouvoir avaler. L'attente allait finir par les rendre folles, autant l'une que l'autre. Ashley aurait tellement donné pour être capable de faire ce qu'avait fait Leon durant leur échappée. C'est alors que du bruit retentit dans le couloir de sa résidence. Les deux filles se regardèrent avec appréhension. Elles se doutaient qu'elles n'étaient pas seules mais depuis que tout avait commencé, il n'y avait pas eu un bruit venant de chez les voisins.

- Les zombies, tu m'as bien dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir les portes…

C'était tout du moins ce qu'Ashley avait compris lors de l'unique fois où Leon s'était ouvert à elle concernant l'incident de Racoon City. Peut-être qu'ils étaient désormais capable d'ouvrir les portes ? Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée que ça soit possible, la situation serait encore plus angoissante. S'approchant côte à côte de la porte, Ashley hésita alors qu'elle vit Alyssa attraper un parapluie.

- Vas-y, si je vois quelqu'un, je le frappe avec ça…

Ashley eût envie de l'en dissuader mais ça la rassurait également. Posant la main sur la poignée, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement elle sentait le stress quand une voix s'éleva.

- Maman ? Mamannnnnnn ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Ashley n'hésita pas une seconde pour ouvrir la porte. Au même moment, une petite fille se retourna et recula lorsqu'elle vit Alyssa le bras en l'air avec son parapluie. Ashley reconnût tout de suite la petite fille qui vivait à l'étage supérieur avec ses deux parents, un jeune couple qui s'était installé un an auparavant.

- Leah ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Où sont tes parents ?

Jetant un regard en bas des escaliers et en haut, elle ne vit aucun signe de vie et elle tendit la main vers la petite fille, qui semblait avoir pleuré récemment.

- Ils sont pas là…

Leah ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et elle était encore en tenue d'écoles. Jetant un coup d'œil à Alyssa, Ashley fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, ils ne sont pas là ? Tu es toute seule ?

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que des parents étaient capables de laisser une enfant de cet âge seule à la maison.

- Marina, elle est partie quand y a eu le bruit…

Fermant les yeux, il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre que Leah était sensée être avec sa baby-sitter et que celle-ci avait dû s'enfuir quand l'attentat a eu lieu. Maudissant l'adolescente, elle s'accroupit et offrit un sourire rassurant à la petite blonde.

- Et bien, que dirais-tu de rester avec moi et Alyssa en attendant que ta maman et ton papa n'arrivent ? J'ai des bonbons si tu veux…

Si la petite fille ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, son regard changea lorsqu'elle entendit le mot bonbon.

- Mais Maman m'a dit de ne jamais aller avec des inconnues, même lorsqu'ils m'offraient des bonbons…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Ashley repéra le nounours que Leah tenait dans sa main gauche. Le serrant contre elle, elle restait toujours à distance des deux jeunes femmes. Ashley ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude de Leah. Elle avait au moins été bien éduquée et avait les bons réflexes mais ces derniers pouvaient la mener à sa perte dans une situation telle que celle-ci.

- Et tu comptais aller où, ma jolie ?, demanda Alyssa, avec un sourire.

Leah recula et serra son ours en peluche.

- Chercher maman et papa ! Ils travaillent pour le président !

Ashley ne pût s'empêcher de trouver le comportement de la petite fille adorable. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants et elle ne savait même pas si elle en aurait un jour. Mais quand elle voyait des petites filles comme Leah, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce besoin maternel.

- Mais c'est dangereux dehors, il y a des méchants Monsieur qui vont vouloir te faire du mal… Je te propose quelque chose, tu restes avec nous et on appelle ton papa, c'est d'accord ?

Difficile d'expliquer à une enfant de son âge qu'il y avait des hommes, des zombies qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle à l'extérieur. Contemplant l'offre, elle la vit hésiter et Ashley eût peur qu'elle ne refuse quand elle hocha la tête et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Soulagée, Ashley la mena à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Leah continuait de dévorer les bonbons tout en coloriant un cahier de dessin qu'Ashley avait ramené de son travail. En tant que psychologue, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer l'innocence de cette petite fille, complètement inconsciente de la situation dans laquelle elle vivait. Alyssa semblait s'être calmée, comme si le fait de devoir veiller sur quelqu'un d'autre l'avait rendu plus forte, plus déterminée à ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Les coups de feu continuaient de raisonner par intervalles de temps, Leah semblait dans son monde, parlant à sa peluche. Ashley avait tenté d'appeler le Capitole mais toute communication semblait impossible. Après une heure passée à regarder cette petite fille coloriée, Ashley proposa à cette dernière d'aller se reposer.

- Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée, je veux attendre que Maman ou Papa reviennent

Un sourire crispé se figea sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la haute de la petite fille.

- Je te promets que dés qu'on a des nouvelles, on viendra te réveiller !

Leah sembla hésiter avant d'hocher la tête et de descendre de la chaise. Alyssa lui tendit le bras et l'emmena très certainement dans la chambre d'Ashley. Celle-ci rangea les affaires de coloriage quand elle vit le dessin qu'elle avait fait. Un sourire triste apparût sur son visage alors qu'elle découvrit l'œuvre de Leah. Il était simple mais tellement révélateur. Il y avait son père, sa mère, elle et leur chien dans une grande maison. Le dessin typique d'une enfant de son âge mais qui dans un cas comme celui-ci, se révélait beaucoup plus touchant.

- Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis ?

Sursautant, elle se retourna et secoua la tête quand elle vit qu'Aly était déjà de retour. Celle-ci prit le dessin des mains d'Ashley et eût la même réaction qu'elle en le voyant. Que répondre à ça ? Il y avait tant de questions et Ashley n'avait la réponse à aucune d'entre elles. Elle s'en voulait de paraître si inutile, comme si ce qu'elle avait traversé ne lui avait rien appris. Si seulement elle s'était montrée plus courageuse à l'époque, peut-être que Leon lui aurait montré quelque petit trucs.

- Je ne sais pas Aly mais je l'espère vraiment pour elle…

Combien de familles allaient être détruites par ce virus ? Combien de gens allaient perdre un être cher en le voyant se transformer en ces choses immondes ? Beaucoup trop… Ashley avait peut-être été victime d'un enlèvement mais elle était revenue indemne et elle n'avait perdu aucun membre de sa famille. Seuls ses gardes du corps étaient morts, ainsi que Luis. Mais ils n'étaient pas des amis proches, ce qui n'enlevait en rien à l'injustice qu'avait été leur disparition. Souvent, elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si son père avait été président à la place d'Adam Benford. S'il avait subit le destin tragique de cet homme… Mais ça ne servait à rien de faire des suppositions, surtout à un moment pareil.

- Vu qu'on a encore de l'électricité et qu'on est bloqué ici, je te propose de nous faire un café. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait envie de dormir de toute façon…

Comment pourraient-elles dormir en sachant ce qui se passait dehors ? Hochant la tête, Ashley rangea avec précaution le dessin et observa les cadres sur le meuble ornant son salon. Prenant un de ceux-ci entre ses mains, elle ne pût s'empêcher de sentir les larmes monter en voyant la photo d'elle avec ses parents. Elle datait de noël dernier et l'idée que ça ait pu être le dernier l'envahit. Secouant la tête, elle reposa la photo et renifla. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, elle devait absolument réussir à rester forte. Alyssa revînt avec deux tasses de café et en tendit une vers la jeune femme. L'observant, elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'Ashley avait versé une larme mais elle choisit de se taire. S'installant toutes les deux, un silence pesant s'installa. Aucune des deux ne semblaient vouloir se dire, alors qu'habituellement elles pouvaient parler durant des heures mais cet attentat semblait les avoir rendu muettes, rendant leur conversation exceptionnelles et réduites au minimum. Après de longues minutes à rester assise, un bruit de porte alerta les deux jeunes femmes. Attrapant son parapluie, Alyssa se leva suivit de près par Ashley. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du salon pour se retrouver face à la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Voyant ceci, Ashley eût un mauvais pressentiment et se précipita vers sa chambre. Arrivée dans celle-ci, elle ferma les yeux en voyant son lit défait mais vide. Revenant au pas de courses, elle attrapa sa veste sous le regard incrédule d'Alyssa.

- Leah est partie, je dois la rattraper avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin…

Enfilant ses chaussures, elle vit Alyssa devenir blanche et Ashley espérait qu'elle n'allait pas faire un malaise.

- Attends, tu ne veux quand même pas aller dehors, alors qu'il y a ces… Ces monstres !

Prenant le visage d'Aly entre ses mains, elle secoua la tête.

- Je t'ai pas le choix Aly, c'est une petite fille, elle va se faire dévorer si je ne fais rien ! Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire en sachant qu'elle est toute seule dehors… Je…

Soupirant, elle disparût de nouveau en direction de sa chambre et sortit une boîte de sous son lit. L'ouvrant, elle hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre l'arme entre les mains.

- _J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à t'utiliser…_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle attrapa deux chargeurs et les enfonça dans sa poche de jean.

Se relevant, elle se précipita vers l'entrée et vit Alyssa en train de se préparer.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je me prépare, il est hors de question que tu y ailles seule et … Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Voyant le regard incrédule d'Alyssa, elle rangea le flingue à l'arrière de son jean et secoua la tête.

- Cadeau de mon père, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer ! Si tu veux venir, dépêches toi… On doit la rattraper !

Se précipitant dehors, elle vit Alyssa prendre son parapluie et elles sortirent toutes deux de chez Ashley. Elles descendirent quatre à quatre les marches et Ashley sortit son arme lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le hall. La porte était fermée mais rien ne voulait dire que Leah n'était pas sortie. Appuyant sur le bouton, Ashley entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à Alyssa. Se mordant la lèvre, elle savait qu'elles se jetaient droit dans la gueule du loup.

- Prête ?

Alyssa hocha la tête, bien qu'elle semblait plus sur le point de vomir que d'aller affronter une bande de morts vivants affamés. Soufflant, Ashley sortit la première Alyssa sur ses talons. L'odeur qui les accueillit était à la limite du supportable mais la rue semblait déserte. Regardant à droite et à gauche, il n'y avait aucune trace de Leah.

- Leahhhhhh ? Le…

Plaquant une main sur la bouche d'Alyssa, Ashley la foudroya du regard.

- Non mais tu es folle, tu veux nous faire tuer ? On ne doit pas faire de bruit. Suis-moi et tiens-toi sur tes gardes !

Descendant les trois marches qui les menèrent jusqu'au trottoir, Ashley hésita quelles directions prendre. Outre l'odeur, la rue était complètement sans dessus dessous ! Des voitures jonchaient au milieu de la route, des sacs avaient été abandonnés par terre. Si le virus avait mis du temps à arriver jusqu'ici, les premiers morts étaient arrivés une heure après l'arrivée d'Alyssa.

- On devrait prendre à droite ! Si ses parents travaillent au capitole, c'est dans cette direction qu'elle a dû se rendre…

Hochant la tête devant la déduction de son amie, elles partirent toutes les deux en direction du Capitole, collées l'une à l'autre prêtes à réagir au moindre bruit suspect.


	4. Survivants & Deadline

**Chapitre 4 : Survivants & Deadline**

Ils tombaient un à un mais à chaque fois, Piers avait l'impression que deux autres prenaient la place de celui qui venait de tomber. Ses camarades continuaient de tirer à vue, essayant de gâcher le moins de munitions possibles. Ils devaient sauver ses gens à l'intérieur, même s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Il fallait qu'ils sauvent quelqu'un, qu'ils n'aient pas risqué leur vie pour rien. Piers ne fatiguait pas, dopé par l'adrénaline et par cette rage qui l'habitait. S'il avait eu peur sur le chemin, cette peur s'était transformée en colère en voyant les dégâts qu'avait provoqué cet attentat. Comment les USA allaient se relever de cet incident ? Est-ce que le monde allait enfin prendre conscience du risque majeur que représentait les virus ? Piers n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que ça pouvait être le cas. Naïf, il l'avait été lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'enrôler dans le B.S.A.A ! Il savait dans quoi il s'engageait en signant pour une telle organisation mais jamais il ne s'était douté qu'il ferait face à de telles horreurs. Il avait dû mal à trouver le sommeil, ses rêves étaient remplis de ces atrocités. Il revivait sans cesse la mort de ses camarades, la culpabilité le rongeant intérieurement. Il avait beau avoir fait un beau discours pour ramener son capitaine à la raison, il n'en restait pas moins un homme avec une morale. Se concentrant sur le combat, il avait l'impression qu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout. Plus de dix minutes qu'ils tiraient comme à l'entraînement… Sauf que ce n'était pas un entraînement et ces monstres, quelques heures auparavant, étaient de simples citoyens, n'attendant que de rentrer chez soi pour retrouver leur famille. Serrant les dents, les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent le dernier zombie tombant à terre.

- C'est bon les gars, bon travail ! Anderson, Mayers, vérifiez le périmètre. Piers, Peter, on va inspecter l'intérieur et voir s'il y a des survivants.

Toute l'équipe s'exécuta et Piers prit soin de vérifier que tous les zombies étaient morts avant de rentrer dans le magasin. Au vue de l'état de la vitre, elle s'apprêtait à céder sous la pression de ces monstres. Allumant sa lampe torche, il entendit Chris demander s'il y avait quelqu'un. Vérifiant les alentours, il restait derrière aux côtés de Peter. Ce dernier semblait être tenu mais qui ne le serait pas, après une telle démonstration.

- Putain, on en a tué combien ? Cent ?

Piers n'en avait aucune idée mais ils étaient nombreux et vu le nombre d'habitants en ville, ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui pouvait les attendre. Il n'y avait pas eu de réelles mutations, ils n'avaient pas vu de cocons, d'infectés à la tronçonneuse ou toutes autres atrocités qu'il avait rencontrées avec Chris et son ancienne équipe en Chine. Déglutissant, il resta sur ses gardes alors que son capitaine ouvrait une porte menant vers l'étage supérieur. Les gens s'étaient sûrement réfugiés en haut, en toute logique. Grimpant délicatement les marches, il hocha la tête quand Chris lui signala qu'il allait rentrer. Prêt à toute éventualité, les trois hommes entrèrent d'un seul bond et des cris s'échappèrent de la salle. Les lumières de leur torche leur montrèrent plusieurs visages, ils devaient être au moins quinze dans ce petit appartement.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas des zombies ?

Un homme se leva, s'avançant avec précaution vers eux. Baissant leurs armes, Chris s'avança vers l'inconnu un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, nous sommes venus pour vous secourir. Tout le monde va bien ?

Piers remit sa mitraillette autour de son cou et s'avança vers une petite fille. Celle-ci était blottit contre sa mère et Piers sourit en la voyant se cacher dans le cou de celle-ci.

- Merci d'être venue nous aider !

Piers hocha la tête et ressentit un sentiment de fierté l'envahir. C'était pour ce genre de moment qu'il avait décidé de s'engager, qu'il avait décidé de reprendre du service malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé et perdu. Les gens avaient besoin d'aide et il était prêt à leur offrir. Détournant les yeux, il observa son capitaine parler à un talkie walkie. Ses gens ne pouvaient pas rester là…

Laissant Chris s'occuper de la démarche, Piers observa Peter en train de tenter d'arracher un sourire à un petit garçon. Ce dernier finit par sourire faiblement et Piers secoua la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les enfants. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec les femmes alors pour ce qui était des enfants. Sa vie, c'était son boulot au plus grand regret de sa mère. Sa mère, il se rappelait encore de son regard lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite lors de sa convalescence. Il avait pourtant supplié Chris pour qu'il ne l'appelle pas mais il n'avait pas pu. Et il avait dû subir une remontrance digne de celles qu'il recevait lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais au-delà de ça, il avait vu la fierté briller dans les yeux de sa mère. Son père était mort, il y a quelques années de cela. Ancien marine, il avait consacré toute sa vie à sa carrière, laissant parfois Piers et sa mère de côté. C'était un des facteurs qui l'avait poussé à l'époque à vouloir s'engager dans l'armée. Et puis, il avait été approché par un homme du B.S.A.A et voilà où il en était à présent. Le B.S.A.A avait changé sa vie que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Se mettant à la fenêtre pour surveiller l'extérieur, il détourna la tête quand la voix de Chris s'éleva.

- Bon, écoutez moi, une équipe va venir jusqu'à vous pour vous permettre de vous échapper ! Il faut surtout que vous restiez bien calme durant le trajet pour éviter tout désagrément. On a peut-être tué pas mal de ces choses mais il y en a encore beaucoup dehors ! On reste avec vous jusqu'à ce que l'équipe n'arrive…

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors que Piers reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Sentant Chris s'approcher, il prit les devants.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas !

Piers observa le reflet de Chris à travers la vitre et il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il se remettre de son traumatisme si on continuait de se comporter comme s'il était un infirme ? Il savait que ça partait d'une bonne intention mais les gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre…

- Je ne m'en fais pas, tu avais l'air à l'aise tout à l'heure. Je voulais juste te dire que l'autre équipe avait trouvé des survivants, eux aussi. Aucun blessé malgré une grosse frayeur pour Porter ! Un j'avo s'est jeté sur lui mais il l'a abattu avant qu'il ne puisse le mordre

Hochant la tête, Piers soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre des gens aujourd'hui mais avait-il le choix ? Lui, plus que personne, savait ce qu'on pouvait perdre dans ce type de mission, il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils n'étaient que des hommes.

- Tant mieux, mais ça sert à quoi tout ça Capitaine ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas tuer 100 000 personnes ! Nous n'avons ni les armes, ni les forces pour le faire…

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son supérieur, il comprit immédiatement que ce dernier lui avait caché quelque chose, à lui et à toute son équipe.

- Je… Ils vont détruire la ville Piers, le Président ne veut prendre aucun risque.

Fermant les yeux, Piers avait envie de hurler son incompréhension mais il ne voulait pas effrayer les civils. Après tout, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, il le savait… Mais quel était l'intérêt de la mission alors ?

- Combien de temps ?

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra alors qu'il attendait la réponse. Il savait que le temps était sûrement déjà compté. Plus le temps passait, plus le risque que la contamination ne se propage était important. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être scientifique pour le comprendre.

- Ils nous ont donné jusqu'au petit matin, c'est à dire cinq heures pour retrouver un maximum de gens ! Suite à ça, ils lanceront l'éradication de la ville avec des ogives nucléaires.

Piers secoua la tête. Pourquoi étaient-ils encore là alors ? Ils devraient déjà être à la recherche d'autres survivants. Combien pourraient-ils en sauver ?

- Ils ont placé des barricades tout autour de la ville pour empêcher les gens de s'échapper. Est-ce qu'ils laissent passer les gens qui se présentent et qui ne sont pas contaminés ?

La question pouvait paraître idiote mais il savait à quel point les politiciens pouvaient prendre des décisions aberrantes.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous à ce sujet, je l'espère… Mais ils ne prendront pas le risque de laisser le virus s'échapper de la ville ! Quittes à sacrifier la vie de milliers de gens ! Comme pour Raccoon City...

Secouant la tête, Piers n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. A quoi s'attendait-il ?

- _Quelques milliers de sacrifier pour sauver toute l'Humanité…_ » pensa-t-il.

Raisonnement cruel mais qui se tenait. Malheureusement, ceux qui allaient périr n'auraient pas l'occasion de pouvoir se défendre. Prenant son fusil, il descendit et Chris l'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu ?

Se dégageant, il leva les yeux vers lui, en secouant la tête.

- On ne peut pas rester là, à ne rien faire ! On doit sauver un maximum de gens ! Ils sont à l'abri ici, s'ils ne font pas de bruit. L'équipe de secours va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, on devrait y aller Capitaine !

Il connaissait les procédures aussi bien que son interlocuteur mais dans des situations de crise, on devait s'asseoir sur ce genre de principe.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Piers, je pense la même chose mais on n'a pas le choix et malheureusement tu sais aussi bien que moi, que c'est la seule solution ! Tu veux que le virus C se propage, tu sais de quoi cette chose est capable !

Se dégageant de nouveau, il ferma les yeux. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, d'injustice qui l'envahissait à l'idée que des milliers de personnes allaient mourir. Il était minuit et au petit matin, toute la ville serait rayée de la carte. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire son possible pour faire en sorte qu'un maximum de gens n'en sorte indemne.

- Alors, allons-y Capitaine ! On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés…

Jetant un coup d'œil aux survivants, Chris semblait hésiter. Piers était conscient que la décision n'était pas facile mais ses gens s'en sortiraient, il en était persuadé. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de j'avos à l'horizon. Ils avaient eu de la chance toute à l'heure, aucun n'était armé ou ne s'était transformé. Le virus ne s'était certainement pas encore développé complètement.

- Très bien, je vais leur… Voilà l'escouade de secours !

Ils avaient fait vite et Piers était soulagé de voir arriver toute une équipe d'hommes, dans la grande avenue. Descendant à leur rencontre, Chris donna les informations nécessaires et appela sa troupe à l'ordre.

- On peut y aller, faites attention ! On se rapproche du centre-ville, il y aura plus de j'avos et moins de survivants. Allons-y !

Les cinq agents reprirent leur route, en direction du point de rassemblement.

Chris n'avait pas menti en disant que les j'avos se faisaient plus nombreux et surtout plus coriaces. Ses coéquipiers étaient au courant des divers effets de la mutation par le virus C mais il y avait une différence entre le voir par vidéos ou par photo que de le voir en réalité. Le virus C était une horreur, certainement pire que le virus T. Se couvrant les uns et les autres, ils n'avaient pas vu le moindre signe de vie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le magasin. La zone avait très certainement été ravagée par le virus et toutes personnes présentes avaient dû être contaminées. Le point de rendez-vous était juste en bas, à un grand carrefour. L'autre équipe avançait avec autant de difficulté qu'eux, continuant de communiquer par radio avec Chris. Piers avait l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à sortir de cet endroit, il y avait tellement de gens, tellement de contaminés. Le camion devait avoir libéré beaucoup plus de dose de virus C que le B.S.A.A ne pensait. Épaulant Anderson pour vaincre un Gnezdo, il souffla lorsque Chris désigna une petite ruelle pour qu'ils puissent s'y réfugier. Défonçant une porte, toute l'équipe s'engouffra tandis que Mayer referma la porte.

- Tout le monde va bien ? Faites le point sur vos munitions, je crois qu'on va rapidement être à court si on continue comme ça…

Piers ne pouvait qu'approuver la remarque de son capitaine. Il avait beau faire en sorte d'user le moins de balles possibles, ces créatures étaient féroces et encore, il n'avait combattu que des j'avos ordinaires. Aucun zombie avec une endurance extraordinaire ou d'énorme monstre comme ils avaient pu en croiser en Edonie. Vérifiant sa mitraillette et son sniper, Piers soupira alors qu'il tendait l'oreille pour entendre la discussion de son capitaine avec Spencer.

- Okay, faites attention... On n'est pas loin nous aussi ! On se rejoint là bas. Redfield terminé. Bon, ils sont dans la même situation que nous mais on va s'en sortir. Vous faites du bon boulot, je sais que c'est dur mais on doit rester solide et surtout, couvrez les flancs ! Surtout toi Anderson ! Je ne veux pas devoir intervenir de nouveau pour te tirer d'affaires…

Anderson approuva de la tête bien que honteux. Pour une première fois, ils se débrouillaient très bien, mieux que Piers lors de sa première mission. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètre du point de rendez-vous et Chris décida de passer par derrière pour éviter les grands axes. Ne discutant pas les ordres, Piers le suivit alors qu'ils sortirent par la porte de derrière donnant dans une ruelle sombre. Toujours sur leur garde, ils avancèrent sans encombre vers le point de rendez-vous. Arrivés au carrefour, ils étaient les premiers arrivés et chacun se posta en position pour défendre l'endroit contre toute attaque. L'équipe bêta était à l'hôpital de la ville, essayant de faire héliporter un maximum de personnes en les rassemblant là haut. Piers essayait de voir quelque chose à travers la lunette de son sniper mais il ne voyait que des flammes et la désolation de la ville. Soupirant, il posa son sniper dans son dos et commença à faire les cent pas. Ils détestaient attendre, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, pas quand il savait que des gens étaient en train de mourir ou avaient besoin de son aide. Fermant les yeux, il les rouvrit quand il entendit Peter prévenir que les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient. Et en effet, ses cinq coéquipiers arrivaient d'un même pas, aux aguets comme eux. Piers vit le soulagement dans les yeux de son capitaine alors que Spencer s'approchait de lui. Lui offrant une tape sur l'épaule et le félicitant, chacun y allait de son commentaire. Aucune blessure n'était à déplorer, un véritable miracle. S'éclaircissant la gorge Chris attira l'attention de son équipe sur lui.

- Très bien, pour le moment, tout se passe plutôt bien ! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça encore longtemps… On doit continuer, l'équipe bêta s'occupe de faire évacuer le quartier de l'hôpital qui n'a pas été trop touché d'après les informations. On va devoir se rendre près du Capitole ! Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de cette partie de la ville et nous sommes l'équipe la plus proche. 3

Piers ne connaissait pas Denver mais lorsqu'un de ses camarades dévoila la carte, il secoua la tête. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Le camion avait explosé pas très loin du Capitole ce qui assurait un parcours compliqué. Mais ce qui interpella Piers, c'était le fait que la ville ait un zoo.

- Il y a un zoo dans la ville ?

Levant la tête vers Chris, il croisa son regard et ils se comprirent immédiatement. Ils avaient déjà vu ce que le virus C pouvait faire sur les humains, ils n'avaient pas envie de savoir comment les animaux avaient muté avec cette saloperie. Se mordant la lèvre, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les animaux soient restés dans leur cage…

- Très bien, on va repartir…

Un cri vînt interrompre Chris et tout le monde releva son arme. C'était le cri d'une femme et chacun essayait de voir d'où il pouvait venir. S'il y avait une survivante, ils devaient la secourir.

- Par là, ça vient du parc !

Chris se lança en direction du parc, toute son équipe sur ses talons. Il était hors de question que cette jeune femme meurt.

- Allez, on se dépêche ! Faites attention, ils peuvent apparaître de n'importe où…

Arrivant sur les lieux, ils se retrouvèrent face à quelque chose que redoutait Piers, un Napad. Cherchant du regard une jeune femme, Piers découvrit non pas une mais deux jeunes femmes, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Observant le monstre, ce dernier continuait d'avancer vers elles et Piers ne put s'empêcher d'hurler.

- Fuyez, ne restez pas là !

Attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes, il attira de même celle du monstre alors que toute l'équipe se mit en position pour détruire ce monstre.

- Faîtes attention, cette chose a une carapace ultra résistance et fonce sur vous

Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes se soient mises à distance, toute l'équipe ouvra le feu, provoquant la fureur de cette atrocité.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais remercier SorryforMyEnglish pour sa review, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je sais que je tente un peu le diable en choisissant de mettre un personnage aussi peu apprécié sur le devant de la scène mais comme tu l'as dit, je ne pense pas que les trois quarts des gens si ce n'est plus, auraient fait mieux xD**

** Et je ne pouvais pas laisser Piers mourir, c'est impossible ! Je pries d'ailleurs, pour que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ait survécu (a)**

** La suite devrait arriver bientôt normalement :D**

**MILANKOVITCH0889**


	5. Alone in the dark ?

**Chapitre 5 : Alone in the Dark ?**

Le silence de la rue était plus effrayant que les cris qu'elles avaient pu entendre les premières heures qui avaient suivi le début de ce cauchemar. Menant la marche, son pistolet à la main, Ashley n'en menait pas large. Ce n'était pas dans son état d'esprit de prendre ce genre d'initiative mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Laisser Leah déambuler dans les rues à la recherche de ses parents, qui étaient sûrement morts ? Certainement pas ! Elle espérait simplement qu'elle puisse rattraper la petite fille le plus rapidement possible. Alyssa était littéralement collée à elle, ne cessant de jeter des regards dans toutes les directions. En tant normal, elle aurait trouvé cette attitude plutôt amusante mais là, la situation exigeait la plus grande précaution. Les rues étaient dévastées, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé depuis son appartement. Elles marchaient depuis des minutes en direction du Capitole et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la moindre trace de Leah. En même temps, cette opération était clairement désespérée. Comment pouvaient-elles retrouver une petite fille dans une fille de cette envergure tout en sachant ce qui traînait dehors ? Un virus avait été lâché en ville et Ashley se demanda s'il s'agissait du virus Las Plagas. Immédiatement, elle réfuta cette supposition. Elle avait été infectée par cette chose et elle ne s'était pas transformée en zombie assoiffés de chaire humaine et agressifs. Zigzagant entre les différentes voitures ou bus qui leur barraient le chemin, elles n'avaient encore rencontré personne. Aucun survivant, aucun mort vivant… C'était une bonne chose, mais combien de temps leur chance allait-elle durer ?

- Tu crois qu'elle a pu aller aussi loin, toute seule ? Et si elle était restée dans l'immeuble, si elle n'avait pas réussi à sortir ?

Cette option, Ashley n'y avait même pas pensé et elle jeta un regard à Alyssa. Celle-ci était tendue, serrant son parapluie. Et si elle était restée là bas ? Ashley aurait entraîné son amie dans la gueule du loup ?

- Non, elle voulait rejoindre ses parents et elle sait comment sortir de l'immeuble. Ses parents la laissaient appuyer sur le bouton à chaque fois…

Elle essayait de se rassurer, d'apaiser le doute qu'Alyssa venait de faire naître. Son amie n'insista pas et s'arrêta, posant une main sur le bras d'Ashley.

- Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose là bas…

Se tendant immédiatement, Ashley regarda immédiatement dans la direction que lui indiqua la métisse. Levant son arme, elle cessa de respirer tout en se concentrant. Elle ne voyait rien mais s'attendait à voir un de ses monstres apparaître à tout moment. Après quelques secondes, Ashley secoua la tête et jeta un regard à son amie

- Arrêtes de me faire peur, il n'y a rien ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie de traîner dans les rues trop longtemps !

Alyssa sembla vouloir répliquer mais Ashley reprit son chemin, coupant court à toute tentative de dialogue. Avançant dans le silence, Ashley avait les yeux rivés sur le spectacle que lui offrait la route, à la recherche d'une petite blonde mais il n'y avait clairement pas âme qui vive dans le secteur.

- Tu sais l'utiliser au moins ?

Détournant les yeux pour regarder Alyssa, elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler quand Alyssa désigna son pistolet d'un signe de tête.

- Ah ça ? Bien sûr que je sais l'utiliser, mon père m'a inscrite à des cours pour que j'apprenne à tirer. Il se sentait plus en sécurité, me sachant avec une arme et surtout sachant que je savais l'utiliser !

L'ironie du sort voulait que son père milite sur l'interdiction du port d'armes depuis toujours. Mais l'enlèvement de sa fille avait complètement chamboulé ses plans et son point de vue sur beaucoup de choses. En outre, ce n'était sûrement pas le fait de savoir tirer qui l'aurait aidé lors de son enlèvement dix ans plutôt. Elle aurait réagi de la même façon, se laissant complètement envahir par ses émotions. Voyant que ses mots ne convainquaient pas Alyssa, elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé si tu veux savoir, jamais sur une cible amovible mais je me débrouillais plutôt bien !

Est-ce qu'elle se débrouillerait aussi bien si elle devait se retrouver face à un de ces monstres ? Quand elle serait sous pression ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre et elle espérait l'apprendre le plus tardivement possible. Continuant leur périple, elles arrivèrent à un carrefour et Ashley s'arrêta. Quel chemin Leah aurait pu prendre ?

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? On doit aller au Capitole, c'est là bas qu'elle se rend ! On devrait prendre le chemin le plus court pour y aller.

Malgré la tension, Alyssa était encore capable de réfléchir et Ash se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tournant à gauche, elles n'avaient qu'à traverser le parc, elles gagneraient certainement du temps.

- Si on traverse le parc, on gagnera du temps et il ne nous restera qu'à descendre la longue avenue et nous serons presque arrivées.

En théorie, c'était parfait mais la pratique serait plus difficile, Ashley ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Entrant le parc, les deux jeunes femmes prirent le chemin forestier. Si les rues étaient effrayantes, le parc l'était encore plus. Côte à côté, aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'osait parler, comme si elles avaient peur de déclencher quelque chose. Des bruits suspects semblaient provenir de tous les côtés et Ashley ne cessait de pointer son arme de tous les côtés. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid jusqu'à ce qu'Alyssa ne pousse un cri. Se retournant brusquement, elle vit exactement ce qui fit réagir son amie. Deux hommes venaient de les remarquer. Tétanisée par la situation, Ashley pointa son arme vers les deux individus qui s'avançaient rapidement.

- Tires, qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Ashley appuya sur la gâchette mais rien ne sortit. Réitérant l'action, rien ne se passa.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Il est chargé au moins ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, répliqua la blonde avec agacement.

- Tu as enlevé le cran de sécurité ?

Le cran de sécurité ? Ashley écarquilla les yeux quand elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité. Enlevant la sécurité, elle pointa son arme en direction du premier zombie et tira. Le coup sembla raisonner dans tout le parc et toucha l'infecté à l'épaule. Pensant que ça suffirait, elle le vit simplement vaciller et reprendre sa marche en avant.

- Continues, ça ne suffit pas !

Tirant à répétition, elle finit par le voir s'écrouler sur le sol. Le cœur battant, elle s'approcha de lui lorsqu'Alyssa poussa un cri. Le deuxième infecté venait de lui attraper le bras et la métisse fracassa son parapluie sur la tête de ce dernier. Relevant son arme, Ashley essaya de viser.

- Écartes toi, Aly ! Je ne veux pas te blesser !

- Tires, n'hésites pas…

Déglutissant, la blonde tira sur la gâchette à plusieurs reprises et l'abomination s'écroula à côté d'une Alyssa qui semblait sur le point de vomir. Tremblante, elle recula alors qu'Ashley s'avança vers elle.

- Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?

Ne quittant pas des yeux le corps de l'infecté, Alyssa secoua la tête. Ashley reprenait son souffle, elle venait de descendre deux zombies, ses premières victimes. Si un sentiment de fierté s'empara d'elle quelques instants, il disparût bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas.

- Lèves toi, mes coups de feux ont dû attirer l'attention des choses se trouvant aux alentours ! Allez dépêches toi Aly !

Lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie Ouest. Ash n'osait pas regarder derrière elle de peur de voir des dizaines de ces choses leurs courir après. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu en Espagne, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de Leon. C'était elle, Leon et elle n'était pas aussi douée que lui. Elle avait vidé la moitié d'un chargeur pour tuer deux de ces zombies, que se passerait-il si elles tombaient sur un plus grand nombre ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser et après avoir mis une distance qu'elle jugeait suffisante, les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Tu as vu combien de balles il a fallu pour les descendre ? Nous n'aurions jamais dû sortir de l'appartement…

Ashley partageait l'avis d'Alyssa mais elles ne pouvaient plus faire machine arrière. Elles devraient certainement trouver un abri mais Leah était toujours quelque part dans les rues de Denver.

- _Et si elle était tombée sur un de ses monstres ? Et si, elle était déjà…,_ pensa Ashley avant de secouer la tête.

Elle ne devait pas penser comme ça, Leah était maligne, elle trouverait des ressources pour s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Regardant autour d'elles, les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées dans un endroit que connaissait bien Ashley. Ce parc, elle s'y rendait souvent lorsque le temps lui permettait pour se promener. Elle s'asseyait sur ce banc et observait le comportement des gens. En tant que psychologue, elle trouvait fascinant la façon d'agir des gens quand ils se trouvaient dans un lieu public. Elle aimait regarder les enfants jouer, se courir après… Cet endroit était sublime durant le printemps mais en pleine nuit, simplement illuminé par les lampadaires qui jonchaient le chemin, cet endroit était dés plus lugubre.

Remises de leur émotions, les deux jeunes femmes reprirent leur chemin, plus aux aguets que jamais. Vérifiant le nombre de balles qu'il lui restait dans son chargeur, Ashley suivait Alyssa qui avait pris les devants. Son parapluie dans les mains, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Ashley la bouscula et poussa un léger cri de douleur.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Regardant Alyssa, celle-ci lui montra quelque chose près d'un lampadaire. Ashley brandit son arme devant elle alors qu'elle passa devant son ami. Il y avait une sorte de cocon, près d'un banc.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Haussant les épaules, Ashley avança doucement en direction de cet étrange habitacle. La main d'Alyssa l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Attends, tu fais quoi ? Ne t'approche pas… Je n'ai jamais vu un cocon de cette taille et si tu veux mon avis, ça n'annonce rien de bon !

Ashley regarda en alternance le cocon et Alyssa. Son amie n'avait sûrement pas tord, elle ne devrait pas s'approcher de trop près. Baissant son arme, elle hocha la tête.

- Tu as sûrement raison, autant éviter de provoquer une catastrophe… Les deux zombies de tout à l'heure m'ont suffi !

Reprenant leur chemin, elles firent un léger détour pour contourner le cocon et continuèrent en direction de la sortie. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs plus très loin, leurs sprints les ayant rapprochées du but. Mais après quelques pas, un bruit de craquement fendit l'air et les deux amies se regardèrent. Tournant la tête, elles virent le cocon se fendre et quelque chose commença à sortir. L'instinct d'Ashley lui disait de s'enfuir avant que cette chose ne sorte mais ses jambes semblaient incapables de bouger. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle était redevenue la Ashley qu'elle détestait, celle qui se laissait dominer par la peur. Elle sentit une pression sur son bras, alors qu'Alyssa faisait un pas en arrière.

- On devrait partir ! Maintenant, Ash !

Sortant de sa transe, au même moment où le monstre sortit du cocon, Ashley ouvrit la bouche et n'eût même pas le réflexe de tirer. Ce monstre était affreux et ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait déjà rencontré en Espagne. On aurait dit une tortue avec cette carapace dans le dos. Difforme, elle poussa un cri et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à hurler d'une même voix. Faisant demi-tour, le monstre fonça vers elles et Ashley eût tout juste le temps de se jeter sur la droite pour éviter l'attaque. Au sol, elle releva la tête pour vérifier si Alyssa avait eu le même réflexe. Prenant son arme en main, elle visa le monstre mais les balles semblaient rebondir sur sa carapace. Se rapprochant d'Alyssa, Ashley continuait de vider son chargeur bien que ça semblait être peine perdu. Se retrouvant à cours, elle vit le monstre se retourner. Farfouillant dans sa poche pour trouver un autre chargeur, le monstre poussa un hurlement féroce quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le chantier. Retenant leur respiration, Ashley attrapa la main d'Alyssa. S'il s'agissait de zombies, les jeunes femmes étaient foutues. Mais à défaut de zombies, un groupe d'hommes armés apparût. Écarquillant les yeux, Ashley n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Stupéfaite, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que le monstre continuait de se diriger vers elles. Ce n'est que la voix d'un des soldats qui la sortit de sa torpeur, lui ordonnant de se mettre à l'abri. Serrant la main d'Aly, elle se releva et se mit à courir en direction du groupe d'hommes, prenant soin de ne pas se mettre en travers de leur trajectoire. Ceux-ci se mirent à tirer en direction du monstre, qui commença à charger en leur direction. Un des soldats hurla à tout le monde de se mettre à couvert. S'arrêtant dans leurs courses, les deux amies rebroussèrent chemin. « Viens, ils vont s'en occuper ! » Se mordant la lèvre, les coups de feu reprirent alors qu'Ashley se laissait emmener par Alyssa. Une fois à l'abri, les deux jeunes femmes observèrent le combat. Ses hommes étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, c'était très certainement une équipe d'intervention. Ils avaient un insigne sur l'uniforme mais la distance et l'obscurité empêchaient la blonde de voir ce qu'il représentait. Après un combat de quelques minutes et l'explosion de deux grenades, le monstre s'écroula au plus grand soulagement de tous. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun mort dans l'équipe. Hésitant à sortir de leur cachette, les filles attendirent que les hommes se remettent sur pieds quand un d'entre eux s'écria.

- Vous pouvez sortir, la situation est sous contrôle !

Satisfaite par le ton assuré du soldat, les deux jeunes femmes sortirent des arbustes et se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'hommes. Ashley se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle vit ces dix paires d'yeux se poser sur elle et Alyssa. Cette dernière, au contraire, affichait un grand sourire à leurs sauveurs et fût la première à prendre la parole.

- Merci de nous avoir secouru ! Sans vous, cette chose nous aurait réduit en bouillie !

Ashley leva la tête et sourit en hochant la tête. Un des hommes, certainement le chef s'avança vers elles.

- Nous ne faisons que notre devoir mesdemoiselles ! Nous sommes du B.S.A.A, l'…

- L'Association de l'Évaluation et de la Sécurité contre le Bioterrorisme ! répondit machinalement Ashley s'attirant le regard de celui qui avait pris la parole.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! Je m'appelle Chris Redfield et voici mon équipe ! Nous avons été déployés pour faire évacuer des survivants de la ville !

Hochant la tête, Alyssa reprit la parole, certainement rassurée par la présence de ce peloton d'hommes.

- Moi, c'est Alyssa et elle, c'est Ashley !

Certains des soldats vérifiaient leurs armes tandis que Chris observait les deux survivantes. Ashley avait la désagréable sensation d'être dévisagée mais après tout, cet homme venait de lui sauver la vie, à elle et à son amie. Elle n'allait pas s'énerver pour si peu.

- Ce n'était pas très prudent de s'aventurer dehors comme ça, sans défense…

- On n'était pas sans défense, j'avais mon parapluie et Ash avait une arme !

Un des mecs, un grand brun au teint mâte se mit à ricaner, s'attirant les foudres de la métisse.

- Vous pouvez rire mais ce parapluie m'a sauvé la vie, y a à peine dix minutes…

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Ashley alors qu'elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Alyssa pour la calmer. Croisant le regard d'un des soldats, Ashley détourna les yeux. C'était lui qui leur avait ordonné de se mettre à l'abri. Le côté droit de son visage était recouvert de nombreuses cicatrices, il avait très certainement survécu à des épreuves d'horrible.

- Ça restait du suicide de s'aventurer dehors avec pour seule arme un 9mm !

Relevant les yeux, Ashley croisa le regard de Chris. Ce dernier fixait les deux jeunes femmes et la blonde eût la désagréable sensation d'être une petite fille se faisant gronder par son père.

- On est à la recherche d'une petite fille ! Elle s'est enfuie de notre appartement…

Relevant la tête, Ashley ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'elle sentit tous les regards se poser sur elle. Elles avaient fait ce qu'elles pensaient être justes. Peu importe ce que pensaient ces hommes.

- Une petite fille ? Votre fille ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, Alyssa la devança.

- Non, c'est simplement la fille d'un des voisins d'Ashley ! On l'a rencontré, il y a quelques heures alors qu'elle tentait de descendre pour partir à la recherche de ses parents. On l'a recueillit mais alors qu'on l'avait couché, elle s'est levée et s'est enfuie.

Chris détourna la tête pour regarder l'homme aux cicatrices.

- Écoutez, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez entendre mais je ne pense pas que…

- Non, je vous interdis de dire ça ! Elle est en vie, je le sens… coupa Ashley en fusillant du regard le chef de l'escouade.

Elle n'était pas prête à admettre que Leah était morte, qu'elles étaient sorties de chez elles pour rien.

- Elle est quelque part en ville, elle se dirige vers le Capitole et c'est là où je vais !

Sortant un des chargeurs de sa poche, elle rechargea son arme pour montrer sa détermination. Ne clignant pas des yeux, elle jeta un regard à Alyssa pour voir si cette dernière la soutenait. Celle-ci semblait hésiter mais pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elles avaient survécu par miracle à deux zombies et seraient mortes si ces hommes n'étaient pas intervenus.

- Oui, on vous remercie de nous avoir sauvé mais on doit continuer… acquiesça Aly ce qui fît naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Serrant le bras de la jeune femme avec affection, Ashley commença à reculer quand un des hommes intervînt, toujours le même.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre là bas ! La zone est envahie de ces choses, vous allez vous faire tuer !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et Ashley haussa les épaules.

- Sûrement mais je ne peux pas partir de cette ville en sachant que cette petite fille est en train de parcourir cette ville. Elle doit avoir peur et je ne peux pas…

Secouant la tête, elle commença à partir, contournant le groupe d'hommes quand on lui agrippa le bras.

- Non, je ne vous laisserais pas y aller comme ça. Capitaine, on ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! Elles devraient nous accompagner…

Un silence s'installa, entre les douze individus. Ash regarda Chris qui semblait choqué par la proposition d'un de ses subalternes.

- Tu n'y penses pas Piers, ce sont des civils ! On doit les évacuer…

Même si elle n'approuvait pas les paroles de Chris, elle pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur cet homme. Le dénommé Piers ne lâcha pas pour autant le bras de la jeune femme et répondit avec véhémence.

- Mais Capitaine, on ne peut pas laisser une petite fille se promener seule dans la rue ! On est dix, on pourra les protéger…

Ashley admirait la détermination de Piers, même si elle comprenait les raisons d'un tel comportement.

- Surtout qu'Ashley a déjà traversé un évènement similaire… intervînt Alyssa.

La fusillant du regard, Ashley sentit de nouveau tous les regards se poser sur elle.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Chris.

Fermant les yeux, Ashley détourna la tête et se contenta d'hocher celle-ci pour répondre. Chris soupira longuement.

- Très bien, de toute façon, vous ne changerez pas d'avis... Vous pouvez venir mais je veux que vous m'obéissiez à tout moment, sans contester mes ordres ! Si je vous dis de vous mettre à l'abri, vous vous mettez à l'abri ! Si je dis de courir, vous courrez ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Ashley et Alyssa hochèrent la tête alors que Piers desserra son étreinte. Ce dernier offrit un sourire à Ashley qui ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- Merci… » murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Elle avouait sans honte qu'elle se sentait beaucoup plus rassurer de rechercher Leah avec un groupe d'hommes armés. Qui sait ce que cette ville réservait comme atrocités ?

* * *

** Merci pour ta review SorryForMyEnglish 3 ! Je reconnais que je prends un malin plaisir à écrire avec Ashley, plus que je ne le pensais oO Elle ne sera certainement jamais comme Ada, Jill ou Claire mais je pense qu'elle peut se défendre ! Et effectivement, merci wikipédia pour les noms ! j'avais la tête des monstres en tête mais les noms m'étaient inconnus ;)**

** La suite, pour très bientôt !**

** MILANKOVITCH0889**


End file.
